A spray mop is a portable cleaning device that includes a source of cleaning liquid, a liquid distribution device that distributes liquid over a targeted surface to be cleaned, and a surface engaging member that carries a pad to absorb the liquid and dirt (or other contaminants) while cleaning. The cleaning liquid source is generally a removable container that holds water, cleaning solution, or any other desired liquid. The container is removably received by a housing provided on the spray mop. The housing contains components that fluidly connect the container to the liquid distribution device. Additionally, in known spray mops the container is aligned with or is parallel to a handle of the spray mop. This alignment allows a user to manipulate the position of the container, for example to use gravity to transfer liquid from the container to the liquid distribution device, by manipulating the position of the handle.
A user typically removes the container from the spray mop in order to refill or replace the container. To facilitate removal of the container, the user withdraws the container from the spray mop. Since known spray mops incorporate a unitary housing that receives the container, the user removes the container along an axis parallel to the spray mop handle. Similarly, a user installs a refilled or new container into the spray mop along the axis parallel to the spray mop handle.